Dibenzyl monosorbitol acetal, herein referred to as DBMSA is a known gelling agent. For example, DBMSA has been used as a gelling agent in transparent or translucent deodorant and antiperspirant sticks. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,816, 4,346,079, 4,518,582, 4,725,430, 4,743,444, 4,816,261, and 4,781,917 and European patent applications 260,030 and 451,002. Hydrophilic solvents, such as lower monohydric alcohols, are typically used in such deodorant and antiperspirant sticks to solubilize the DBMSA at elevated temperatures.
The use of hydrophilic solvents to solubilize DBMSA in many compositions containing cosmetic colorants, fragrances, sunscreens or dermatologic agents poses a number of problems. Such solvents are generally irritating and are undesirable in compositions for use on areas having mucus membranes (e.g., the areas around the lips or eyes.) Furthermore, hydrophilic solvents are generally incompatible with lipophilic colorants that are frequently found in cosmetic preparations. In addition, lower monohydric alcohols, such as ethanol, are incompatible with certain sun care and antiinflammatory agents because they adversely effect the skin protective qualities of these agents.
Stable cosmetic and dermatologic compositions have been prepared by melting together one or more lipophilic waxes and the appropriate cosmetic or dermatologic agents. The lipophilic wax-containing compositions are then transferred to suitable containers for cooling and solidification. Frequently, however, the resulting compositions containing high levels of lipophilic waxes are perceived to be excessively sticky or greasy upon application.
An object of the present invention is to provide stable, solid lipophilic compositions containing DBMSA, a lipophilic material and a cosmetic material which are suitable for topical application to human skin. It is a further object of this invention to provide stable, solid lipophilic compositions containing DBMSA, a lipophilic material and a cosmetic material that are not perceived as being sticky or greasy. A further object of this invention is to provide stable, lipophilic compositions containing DBMSA and hydroxyacid derivatives. An additional object of this invention is to provide methods for preparing such compositions. Yet a further object of this invention is to provide methods for applying color to human skin, for protecting human skin from sunlight, and for treating dermatologic disorders such as dry skin, wrinkles, and blemished skin, using the lipophilic DBMSA based compositions of this invention.